RWBY Vytal Punny Story
by TownOfSalem Yeah
Summary: Summary: AU. The cast enters a world where puns are a thing! Entering Beacon Academy, it's Ruby's dream to win the Vytal Festival Tournament.
1. Chapter 1: Late for the Flight

**RWBY VYTAL PUNNY STORY**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

 **Summary: AU. The cast enters a world where puns are a thing! Entering Beacon Academy, it's Ruby's dream to win the Vytal Festival Tournament.**

 **"Late for the Flight"  
** _Chapter 1_

Ruby Rose is a girl who dreamed to be a huntress since she was young. And now that she's grown, she wants to fulfill this dream.

Ruby was on her way to the plane headed for Beacon Academy. She was reading a pamphlet being handed out by Beacon students regarding the upcoming Vytal Festival or mostly would know as the Vytal Pun Battle. This is where students from all around Remnant would express themselves and show their creativity in pun battles. And it is this young girl's dream to one day participate in one, just as her mother once did.

"Greetings dear friends!

The grandest and greatest festival of the year is coming closer than you think! The one and only Vytal Festival is now underway with new rules and new ideas for the players to enjoy!... Of course as well as our dear spectators.

If you are interested to..."

Being unable to finish to read the writing, Ruby finds herself now on the floor with a girl facing her. It took a while for her to process it but seemed like they bumped into each other.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted the girl in front of her.

Ruby got back up her feet and approached the girl to offer a hand and help her stand. "S- Sorry. I was reading the invitation for the-", however her hand was swatted away.

The girl shot back on her feet on her own and stared at Ruby from top to bottom. Ruby did the same. Seeing how elegantly dressed this girl is and she had an unusually many baggage behind her. Her white hair tied to a pony and a noticeable scar on the side of her eye.

"What are you staring at? Finally recognized who I am?" the girl said arrogantly. Ruby didn't quite get it. But yes she was staring.

"Well..."

The young Rose tried forming the right words for it. But she never get to finish or start anything.

Flight 401 for Beacon Academy will take off in twenty minutes. Please make sure that if you are booked here, approach the...

Both Ruby and the girl's eyes widened when they heard it. Ruby reached for her pocket to confirm if it was her flight while the girl checked her purse where the paper was.

"It's my flight!" the two exclaimed in unison.

They stared at each other for a moment when they realized they said the same thing. It means they'll be on the same plane. Ruby forced a friendly smile but the girl merely glared and hurried to the direction of the plane. Ruby sighed to herself and ran after her, not wanting to miss the flight.

While they were running, Ruby heard her favorite song: This Will Be The Day. She thought she was just singing in her head but she felt something vibrate in her other pocket. She picked up her phone to answer. "Yes?"

"Hey little sis! How's the flight?" her sister, Yang, asked on the other end.

"Not right now Yang, I'm still on my way there!" she told Yang as she silently panted to catch up with the girl earlier. The girl was able to reach the elevator and saw Ruby running closer to her. "Wait!"

"On your way? Then you're-"

The girl checked the time located at the top of the elevator, seeing that she had seven minutes left before take off. She pressed 'Closed' and the elevator doors begin to close.

"Sorry. At least one of us should make it." she said before the elevator doors fully closed.

"Nooooo!" Ruby screams as the elevator begins to move up.

"Rubles?" Yang spoke on the other end.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she glared at the girl who left her. The elevator was made of glass so she can see through what the girl was doing.

"I'll call you later Yang. I'll still meet you at the checkpoint I promise." she says and ends the call.

She bent down to tie her shoes and began to do some stretches and warm ups. Her eyes locked on the girl earlier.

"Brace yourself you ice queen!"

With her backpack intact, she begins to run towards the stairs and ran towards the elevator on the third floor to click the up button and ran again to the fourth and clicks the same button. In exchange, the girl she calls ice queen makes unnecessary stops on floors that she's not supposed to go to.

She glared at Ruby who was running with a good pace to tease her.

"That girl...!"

She angrily presses the Close Button on every floor until she reached the top where Ruby was panting but already running towards a flight attendant taking something from her pocket.

The ice queen smirked and ran to snatch the paper that Ruby took from her pocket, Ruby screams and chases her back but the ice queen began crumpling it before dropping it down the ground floor where Ruby attempted to get it back but failed.

The paper fell on the first floor and Ruby glares at the ice queen.

"How dare you!" Ruby yells.

"You started it!" the ice queen shouts back at her.

The flight attendant went in between them to stop them from a fight that was just about to ignite.

Ruby just glared at the ice queen who now handed over her ticket to the flight attendant. "I made it right?"

The flight attendant took a good look at the ticket and returned it to her. "I believe your ticket is for Flight 481. It left already since this morning."

"Eh?"

Ruby began to laugh at the mistake and it was the ice queen's turn to glare at her.

"That's hilarious!"

"You can wait for its return tonight if you want." the flight attendant says and Ruby did not hold back her laugh.

"What are you laughing at? If I'm handing the wrong ticket then so is yours!" the ice queen informs her in case Ruby was unaware.

Ruby froze for a moment. "Ah crikes!"

~End of Chapter 1~

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in Beacon

**RWBY VYTAL PUNNY STORY**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

 **Summary: AU. The cast enters a world where puns are a thing! Entering Beacon Academy, it's Ruby's dream to win the Vytal Festival Tournament.**

 **"Arrival in Beacon"  
** _Chapter 2_

After the mistake from earlier, Ruby was now in a plane with her older sister, Yang, laughing beside her. Ruby was pouting at the very 'comforting' sister she has.

Yang knew that the flight was that night but when Ruby left home early, she already knew Ruby made a mistake with the flight schedule. But she never knew it'd reach to this extent.

"Like how can you have mistaken to read the ticket?" Yang continued to tease.

"For some reason it's just different. But I know it was 401!" Ruby justified her mistake.

"Oh so you happened to see an ILLusion in your condition?"

Ruby groaned. The torture begins. "It's not a pun if you're not using any different word there!"

Ruby's sister, like her, also has a dream to participate in the Vytal Festival. And ever since they were young, Yang had always loved throwing as much corny puns as she can like their dad does.

'Like father like daughter.' the young Rose thought.

"You must've imaGENEd it then! After all, it's in the blood!" Yang continued. "P.S. I did as you advised."

"I did not imagine it! Those numbers were real!" Ruby continued to justify even if she knew it was pointless when Yang was in the mood for jokes.

Yes it was her dream to also participate in the Vytal Festival but... She's seen the real deal. They were amazing and she had expectations to herself and a standard she wants to reach.

"Oh why am I in the same class as these people..." they heard someone mutter.

Looking at the front at the end of the aisle, the girl that Ruby had a rivalry with was sitting. Accompanied with sweets and other expensive meals, it was already a hint that she's a wealthy person.

"Is she the Ice Queen you mentioned?" Yang whispered to Ruby and Ruby nodded. "Let's play with her."

"Yang don't!"

Ruby tried to stop her but Yang got up, pulled Ruby with her as they approached the girl in front.

"I heard you fought with my sidekick RUBYn. So the YANGman is here to make sure everything is alright."

"If you think you're MARVELous by saying a bunch of names then I suggest you DCde to change your career. Being a huntress is more than just wordplay, YANGman."

Yang and Ruby were quiet. She wasn't just cold and unfriendly, she's also quite skilled in the art of puns. Puns are one of the major things that Hunters and Huntresses train for. It's part of them that they shouldn't ignore.

"Uh yeah you got it." was all Yang could reply.

The sisters were quiet as they arrived at the academy they always dreamed about. Beacon Academy. A school that trains hunters and huntresses to fight the Grimm.

"This is it! This is it! This is it!" Ruby squealed in excitement. Students who passed by in front of her were all carrying books of different kinds. Ruby couldn't help but go all out on fangirling. "No way she has a collection of the poetry pun collection! Oh and he has the new volume of the Pun King series!"

Before Ruby could disappear somewhere, Yang pulls her backpack. "Whoa calm down there little sis. There's a lot more books out there but we shouldn't split up."

"I've never seen such rare books before!"

"Yeah. But didn't dad and uncle give you a book as well? " Yang raised a brow on her.

"Of course I love the book they gave me!" Ruby slides her backpack off her shoulders to open it and take the red hardbound book Yang was talking about. "Crescent Rose is by far the best book I've read. But it's different when you meet others!" she hugged the book shortly before returning it to her bag.

"Right..."

Walking towards Beacon Academy on their first time, they were amazed of how the buildings were made, and looked around at the court yard where they walked for hours before entering the cafeteria to eat.

"Finally food!" Ruby exclaims as she sluggishly walked towards the line. "Why is it so hard to find this place?" she muttered.

"Well let's eat what we can and hurry to the assembly." Yang said when she noticed the time.

"The assembly doesn't start until tonight." they heard a voice say behind them.

A girl with long black hairwith a black bow tied to her hair. She is holding a book in hand and a duffel bag hanging on her side.

"Oh thanks." Yang says and Ruby couldn't help but notice the book in her hand.

"Ooooh what are you reading?"

The girl was hesitant to speak, her eyes darting left and right before answering. "Garbol Shroud. It's uh, it's a story of a huntress who has the ability to leave afterimages and saves the fa- citizens of Menagerie."

"Cool! I'd love to borrow it sometimes! I mean... If it's okay... Uhm...?"

"Blake." she says and Ruby smiled.

"I'm Ruby."

"Yang!" Yang leans her face forward in between them. "And if we're talking about favorite books then I'm interested to share mine!"

The three ate together and talked a bit until night came and they were on their way to the big hall where the assembly will happen.

"Hey uh guys... did we happen to pass by any comfort room?" Ruby asked shyly.

"There's one by the hallway back there." Blake pointed at the hallway where they came from. The intersection on the left leads to the bathroom.

"Oh thank you! I'll see you guys at the assembly!" Ruby rushed towards the intersection, running against the flow of students that's going forward.

Yang and Blake watched her diaappear into the crowd and went on their way.

"She could've told her about it earlier." Blake said.

"I doubt it's really the bathroom she needs." Yang said, suspicious of Ruby who went /not/ towards the bathroom as Yang suspected.

The young Rose was about to sneak outside when she bumps into a guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm not sneaking in I swear!"

"I'm not sneaking out I swear!"

The two shouts at the same time out of panic. It was clear that they said something similar but with their loud voices, they identified what was different.

"You're sneaking in?!"

"You're sneaking out?!"

Again, the two exclaimed at the same time.

There was a short pause for a moment. Ruby's silver eyes locked on the other student's blue eyes. Then they laughed.

"My name is Ruby."

"I'm Jaune." the male one said. "Jaune Arc. Girls love it, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue."

"Appreciate the confidence, Jaune. But I don't think all girls would think it's short or sweet." Ruby says with a short chuckle.

"Well my mom always told me that girls love it when I'm confident." he said.

"That's a good advice... but not too confident."

"Define how confident."

"Uhm... just less confidence."

"Like shy?" his voice was softer, sounding more girly. Ruby snorts.

"No. Kinda like normal."

"Normal?"

"Never mind."

"No really, what?"

 _~End of Chapter 2~_

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
